Harvest Moon: A New Beginning
Harvest Moon 3DS: A New Beginning (literal translation:'' "Land of Beginning") is the newest Harvest Moon game released for the Nintendo 3DS in Japan. This is a 3DS release '''only.'' Unlike Harvest Moon: The Tale of Two Towns, the game will not be released for the Nintendo DS and will only be available for the 3DS. '''Gameplay and New Features New Gameplay features in A New Beginning include: *The ability to customize your farm and the surrounding town. *The ability to change your hairstyle by going to the hair stylist. *New clothing available from the tailor. *You will date the bachelor/bachelorette that you're after before marrying them. You'll give them a ring, and you will start to date them. The Blue Feather is still used to propose, like most traditional Harvest Moon games. *Honeymoons and vacations with your family to the Beach, Snowland, Sakura Land, or Ancient Ruins. *Many new crop species available including: cactus, cotton, wheat, lotus, nadeshiki, and more. *A new way of fishing with the fish trap. *New animals: yaks and llamas, and alpacas. *Pets such as cats and dogs get fat if not cared for properly. *Being able to ride in a mechanical panda! *Only two Harvest Sprites are available. For the first time, a female Harvest Sprite, called Alice - and her twin brother, a red-wearing sprite named Aaron. *There are 5 Town Restoration Plans. Achieve each level to get new items and plans unlocked. *Instead of buying furniture and buildings, you can buy blueprints from Rebecca and build things yourself if you have the materials. *There is only one house expansion available. *Interacting with other players through Nintendo Network. *The ability to play a song on musical tree stumps which allows you to unlock new areas and get new items. Story Once a thriving town, Echo Village is almost empty after the inhabitants lost everything in a poor economy. Your parents recently offered you a chance to renovate the abandoned family farm, but reviving a successful ranch requires rebuilding the town. Can you find the materials and blueprints that allow you to create the best community in the land? 'Bachelors/Bachelorettes' Bachelors *'Allen' - Hair stylist. Will change your hairstyle for 3,000 G. Making friends with the villagers can unlock new styles inspired by them. He has traditional values when it comes to relationships. *'Amir '-'' A prince from a far away land. You must be on Town Renovation Plan #5 to unlock him. *'Neil '- You can buy livestock and items from him to help you tend to your animals. When you talk to him, he seems standoffish. Does he really value animals that much more than people? You'll have to get to know him better to find out. *'Rod' - Spiky hair and a warm personality. Very optimistic. Basically, the opposite of Neil. *'Sanjay' - Amir's comrade. *'Soseki '- Former reporter with an Eastern style. He seems to be holding a secret. '''Bachelorettes' *'Felicity' - She's a waitress who loves food but prefers not to cook it herself. She likes most of the dishes you make as long as their titles don't start with "Milk". *'Iroha '- By the time you get her to a heart level of late purple, early blue (13,000 FP), you will have all her blueprints for your tools. She's quiet and reserved yet very polite and kind. *'Michelle' - A magician with pink hair. *'Tina '- A journalist who believes in exposing the truth at any cost. She worries a lot about her past, but is able to express herself through her work. *'Witch Princess' - The only recurring bachelorette from the Harvest Moon series. You must wait until year 2 to find her. You'll need all three black fragments before you can get the blueprint to her house. *'Yuri' - A soft-spoken tailor and the daughter of Emma. You will not see her heart level until it is already at 30,000 and you've given her a commitment ring. 'Characters/Villagers' *'The Heroine/hero' - The main character is customizable. The default name for the boy is Henry and the girl's is Rachel. The boy is determined and inquisitive, while the girl is lively, bright and gentle. *'Camellia' - Charles's wife, Camellia helps her husband run the agency. She's extremely hard-working, but loves her family too. *'Charles' - The owner of the Travel Agency/Camellia travel (named after his wife). He is married to Camellia, and has a daughter named Hina. He is a family man and came to the village because he thought it would be best for his young daughter. *'Clement' - A chef who owns the local restaurant where Felicity works. He's a good cook, but sometimes overcooks food. He'd rather eat stuff than throw it out. This behavior has contributed to his obesity. He likes fish. *'Dunhill' - Is the Mayor of Echo Village. He delivers your newspaper until Tina moves in. He likes wine and dislikes fodder. *'Emma' - Yuri's mother is a warm-hearted and easy-going woman who takes care of shipping produce. She's very hard working. *'Hana' - A kind-looking old lady and the wife of Kosaburo. She owns the General Store. *'Hina' - The daughter of Charles and Camellia. A girl with a lot of energy who holds her parents in high esteem and also loves to make people happy. *'Hossan' - An innkeeper who dreams of being a novelist. He is a happy-go-lucky guy. His son is Niko. *'Klaus' - The doctor. He is a perfectionist who comes across as strict and hard-hearted but he cares for his patients. *'Kosaburo' - A man with a short temper, but who is actually a good person. An amazing fisherman and the husband of Hana, he sets a shop up in the village when he first moves in. *'Niko '- Toni's best friend and Hossan's son, a kid that acts much like his dad. A big eater. *'Olivia '- A slender, exotic woman with long lilac hair. She dresses scrumptiously and talks with the aire of a queen, but hardly ever talks about herself. She owns a tea house. *'Rebecca '- A sculptor who likes recycling and materials, but does not like herbs. Toni is her son. *'Sandra '- A witch with an old appearance. This old lady runs a swap-shop in order to get research materials. Her research is what she likes to boast about! *'Toni '- Rebecca's young son, a mischevious little prankster who likes bugs and pudding. *Harvest Goddess (ANB)- The harvest sprites are her brother and sister. She lives in a pond. 'Festivals ' 'Gameplay Videos' Harvest Moon 3DS - The Land's Origin - Trailer 3DS『牧場物語 はじまりの大地』 キャラメイク(男性主人公)|Customization of male characters. 3DS『牧場物語 はじまりの大地』 キャラメイク(女性主人公)|Customization of female characters. 3DS『牧場物語 はじまりの大地』作物の作り方 Harvest Moon A New Beginning - No.1 Harvest Moon A New Beginning - No. 2 'Location' The location of A New Beginning will be is a new town named Echo Village. After you have completed the game's main storyline, you will be able to change the name. 'Hajimari no Daichi Pics' Harvest Moon Hajimari no Daichi back cover.jpg|Back cover of the Japanese version of the game HM Hajimari no Daichi charathers.jpg|Your potential brides & eligible bachelors 'Mini-Manga' Official Japanese promotional manga. 'External Links' *Official Japanese Site 'Gallery' Character Naming (ANB).jpg|Naming the Main Character Land (ANB).jpg Chickenfootage.jpg Clothing.jpg Farmingfootage.jpg Hillmap.jpg Hilltop.jpg Icedrill.jpg Mapfootage.jpg Townmap.jpg Trout.jpg Category:Games Category:Harvest Moon 3DS: Land of Beginning Category:Nintendo 3DS